


Partner in Crime

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: You took Lou home with you to celebrate Christmas with your family, but it takes the two of you a while to get out of bed that first morning.Written for female readers.
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Partner in Crime

The house smelled like Christmas. 

The scent of cookies, cinnamon and pine needles wafted through the storeys, all the way up to the room under the roof where you and Lou slept. It was a beautiful room, with large windows that looked out over the snowy trees outside, a big red quilted blanket draped over you and Lou. 

You were just waking up. 

You had curled back into the warm body next to you and now you slowly opened your eyes, nudging Lou awake until she grumbled something unintelligible. 

"Good morning", you said, and with a yawn she replied, "morning". 

"How did you sl-", you began, but she hushed you, protesting, "I'm still sleeping". 

She wrapped her arm around you and pulled you close until she was spooning you, and you let her, looking out of the window for a few minutes, too awake to close your eyes again. Your fingers absentmindedly brushed over Lou's hand and arm, enjoying the feel of her soft warm skin. 

It somewhat got you thinking. 

You snuggled closer, wriggling a little, and Lou tightened her hold a little, but she didn't seem to get the message. You turned around in her arm and nudged her with your nose. 

She was beautiful, her blonde hair mussed from sleep, her bangs all over the place, blue eyes opening slowly to look at you. You slung a leg over hers and nuzzled closer, kissing her neck.

It didn't take long for the penny to drop after that. 

_"Oh",_ Lou said, with a rough little chuckle, "is that what you want, little one?"

You didn't even bother denying it. For after all, who could say for how long your family would still be asleep?

You just nodded, pulling her hands towards your body, and she turned the two of you around until you were on your back and she was halfway on top of you. Her thigh slid between your legs and you adjusted, excited to be getting what you wanted. 

Your hands wandered under Lou's shirt, roaming over the soft, wonderfully warm skin of her muscular back, her hands mirroring yours as they glided over your ribcage. After a few minutes of this gentle exploring, during which Lou pulled off your shirt and began kissing along your collar bones, you wanted more. You took her hand and guided it towards your panties, which elicited a chuckle from her, but she happily obliged you. 

"Aren't you impatient this morning", she teased, apparently completely content with taking her time in the given environment. 

"People could wake up before we're done", you pointed out, as Lou slipped her hand into your panties, and countered "before _you're_ done, you mean. But then again", she said, fingers parting your folds, finding you wet, "I bet you'll be quick". 

She didn't waste much time talking after that. She eased one finger into you soon enough, and then shortly after another one, curling them slightly, making you arch up against her. You brought your own hand down to join hers, rubbing your clit in the fastest, most efficient way you knew. After all, you didn't want to get caught, and the smell of coffee already hung in the air by now, meaning your family was awake. 

Maybe you shouldn't have thought of them. For sure enough...

"Y/N!", your mother called up the stairs a second later, and you cursed inwardly. Lou's fingers slowed, but didn't stop. A mischievous twinkle took over her blue eyes. She must have known how close you were to orgasm, for you had been so, so close...

"Breakfast is ready!", came a second call, and you turned and shouted back "we'll be down in a minute!"

Lou stifled her laughter in the crook of your neck. You thought you heard your mom retreat and hesitated. But you had already been so close...

"One more minute", you said, and Lou awarded you with a positively devilish grin. Her fingers picked up the pace and you accelerated your own rhythm to match, Lou's hand coming down on your mouth when she wasn't sure you could keep quiet anymore. You kissed the palm of her hand and then held on tight as your orgasm came crashing down. It really hadn't been more than a minute. 

"Thanks", you said, when you were done and Lou gently removed her fingers from your panties.

"For what", she teased, and you replied:

"For being my partner in crime".

She kissed you, and conspirationally whispered, "so when do you think we could catch some time to do something _truly_ criminal?"

You grinned back at her and offered, "how does after breakfast sound?"


End file.
